Data centers can include a large number of switches directing data (e.g., formatted within a network packet) among a large number of servers. These switches and servers are often mounted within racks, and the data centers can include hundreds, thousands, or more racks.
The interconnect coupling the switches to each other and, therefore, directing data to the servers can be based on a variety of architectures or topologies. For example, a Clos network includes coupling switches in a multi-stage hierarchy to provide non-blocking functionality such that any input can be provided to any output while reducing the number of ports. A butterfly network includes organizing switches within “ranks” and coupling a switch in one rank with two switches in an adjacent rank. This can result in fewer switches used, but the butterfly network is a blocking network. Thus, different topologies can provide different advantages and disadvantages.
Changing the topology for a group of switches can be a laborious process. For example, a portion of the topology can be defined by a cable coupling ports of switches. To change the topology, cables have to be removed and/or re-arranged among the switches of the racks. This can include thousands of cables depending on the size of the data center and networks.